


On Restraint

by niijsii



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Character Study, Journey Plot, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Shin is very puritanical in his vampirism, Strangers to Lovers, The typical things you would find in a vampire story tbh, This would be like, Vampire Shin, Witch Wolfgang, Wolfgang does not have sex with other people he just wants fangs in his neck, Wolfgang is a big fat slut, and good honest moments of vulnerability as these two learn more about their pasts together, if Shin went on the medicine retrieval mission w/ Wolfgang in canon so expect, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niijsii/pseuds/niijsii
Summary: Shin Soohyuk is a vampire who foolishly hurt himself while on a sabbatical. Wolfgang Goldenleonard is a witch who knows a bit too much about blood-sucking monsters. One unfortunate event leads to another as this unsuspecting duo figures out how to respect each other's differences and old scars as they travel to collect a missing medicinal ingredient.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wolfgang Goldenleonard & Shin Soohyuk, Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	On Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> You're here! Thank you for stopping by my first attempt at a proper, chaptered fic. The support to even begin this fic comes from my lovely beta reader (I suppose that's kinda what happened?) fae @/gaijima. Updates will probably not be frequent bc I'm a perfectionist w/ anxiety, so I ask that you bear with me.
> 
> I hope 1) That you don't get too confused w/ the story and 2) that you can read this and get immersed in a /slightly/ different approach to the WolfShin dynamic where Wolfgang is the one using sex appeal to his advantage while Shin tries NOT to fall under his spell. Please keep up with the tags and rating every update as I feel out how... explicit I want to take this. Other than general blood-related violence/consumption (bc vampires) things probably won't get too sexually wild until the end /IF/ I feel comfortable to go for it! This chapter is pretty light on the content so I hope you enjoy learning about these two as much as I've enjoyed fleshing them out.
> 
> Thanks!  
> Nii

The palm of Soohyuk’s hand sizzled from the burn of the dragon’s scratch. Too close today. He thought that he had established a friendly rapport with the Northpointe Dragon. Sitting and reading at a distance, though still visible, as he took neat observations of the beast’s daily habits. But today, he got too close. He broke that trust once he entered the dragon’s cave.

Big mistake. Never enter _anywhere_ uninvited. Even if it was a beast that didn't talk, manners still mattered.

And he was a vampire.

He should’ve known better.

The sting of the cut on his palm began to pulsate with each step he took away from the dragon. He looked down at his feet, the tree roots in the surrounding area almost appeared to reach up at him in an effort to restrict his movement. To keep him from escaping. In an attempt to keep himself from falling, Soohyuk took staggered, jagged steps towards one of the bigger trees. When he pressed his palm against the cool, wet bark it amplified the stinging pain even more.

“Ah!” He pulled his hand back, gripping his wrist with his good hand and inspecting the deep cut that burned and swelled even larger with every passing minute.

He needed medicine.

He needed _help_.

But he was miles away from the village and there were no houses out here in the deep mountain woods. As he stumbled away, further and further from the cave and tree trunk that he foolishly rested against, he felt a snag at the cuff of his pants. The next thing he knew, he was face down in the dirt. _This cannot get any worse._ He thought.

When he looked up, he couldn’t see anything but the fuzzy darkness of the woods. _My glasses… Where did they fall?_ He figured they may be strewn somewhere across from him, much further than he could reach simply by stretching his arm.

The situation got much worse as he felt around to try and retrieve them, dragging his body across the muddy floor with his one good hand and his elbow. 

Then _it_ happened. The crunch of his glasses underneath his good hand signaled the break of their nose bridge.

At that point, Soohyuk rested his cheek against the loamy surface of the ground. He would die there, he figured. A product of his own stupidity, unable to move his limbs any longer. Any slight movement caused the pain to bite at the rest of his body. Even turning his head just a bit made his neck sting.

But he felt the need to look up anyway, despite the pain. The smell of a human approaching him overpowered the surrounding smell of grass and wood. Sweet. Like flowers? Soohyuk couldn’t make out the full scent profile, it seemed that the dragon’s poison was clouding each one of his senses.

He was able to match the scent to the dark silhouette of a big, muscular frame walking towards him. How strange, there weren’t any houses on his hike up the mountain. What was a human doing up here? There were only two outcomes to this encounter: he would have his belongings stolen or wake up with his things haphazardly scattered around him when the thief realized he had nothing particularly valuable— hanging onto some semblance of hope that he would wake up from this alive _before_ sunrise, that was.

Oh, if he did wake up alive, he only hoped that the thief would leave his umbrella.

***

When Soohyuk woke up, he was greeted by a warm, inviting atmosphere. Firewood crackled in the distance and he felt _dry_. A significant switch from the cold, wetness of the mountain woods. He opened his eyes, still unable to see a thing. He could make out the fireplace next to him, but that was about it in the orange glow of the room.

The next thing he knew, that sweet scent from earlier had returned. It wasn’t flowers, but instead a mixture of honey and iron. Perhaps even notes of citrus? Either way, it was intense.

Almost intoxicating.

The dizziness from the poison was replaced by a dizzying _hunger_ that Soohyuk hadn’t felt in years.

Resting his head back he looked up at the ceiling. It was high. The perimeter above looked to be a loft walled off with a wire barricade. Soohyuk felt like he was sitting on an operating table, what with how the seat sat back, his legs parallel to the floor. 

He shifted in discomfort, knowing that he was being watched but he couldn’t tell from where. A sudden feeling of nausea washed over him. When he turned onto his side in hopes of finding a bucket next to him, there was nothing there from what he could make out from his fuzzy surroundings.

He choked back the vomit that crept up his throat and shut his eyes tight.

_Where the hell am I?_

“Oh, you’re awake? You can go ahead and open your eyes now.” A warm, husky voice and a pair of rough hands brushed against Soohyuk’s cheek.

His glasses. He could finally see again.

“You’re a lot warmer now that you’ve rested by the fire.” The voice called out again. A man. A large man. He had his back turned to Soohyuk while he rustled and picked up random objects from jars that filled the walls of the room.

When the man turned around he was mixing something in a crucible. His expression was gentle but his features were sharp. Dark eyebrows contrasting with his light, golden hair. When their eyes met, Soohyuk panicked. A human? Why was he alone with a human? _How reckless._

“How… How did I get here? It’s cozy.” Soohyuk used his good hand to grab the blonde man’s wrist when he got close. “But what kind of human takes in a vampire?”

“The kind of human that stumbles upon a vampire laying face down in the dirt!” The man chuckled and sat down on a stool next to Soohyuk. “I mean seriously, I thought you were a drunk. Turns out Miss Melinda just wanted to slash you to death.”

“Miss Melinda?”

“The dragon in the mountain. You really _must_ be careful Professor Shin, the poison of a Northpointe Dragon is no joke to your kind.” The man grabbed at Soohyuk’s now bandaged hand and began to unravel them. “One minute later and you were going to die.”

In the moment of the man tending to Soohyuk’s bandaged hand, he almost didn’t realize that he was just called “Professor Shin'' by the nameless stranger. “How do you know my name?”

“I took it upon myself to do some research before I brought you into my home, Professor.” The man pressed into Soohyuk’s open wound and nodded his head towards his books. “I do hope you can understand.”

Soohyuk nodded slowly. _He went through my things._ His arm started to shake as the man’s thumb pressed deeper into the wound, squeezing out a repulsive black liquid. The sensation from the man’s hand against Soohyuk’s own burnt significantly more than the initial slice from the dragon. Tears began to well in Soohyuk’s eyes and he bit down on his lip with each new press from the stranger. 

“For a scholar, you seem to have a lot to learn don’t you?” The man joked. Soohyuk’s hand and arm felt lighter after all the squeezing. 

When Soohyuk asked how the man knew to come to find him, the man explained how he and the dragon— No, _Miss Melinda_ — had a very friendly relationship with one another. He would offer Miss Melinda the shiny treasures he would come across in his foraging in exchange for her scales, and that fortunately for him, her poison didn’t affect humans the same way.

“I had received the same treatment in the beginning.” He lifted the side of his shirt to show the part of his torso dressed in a big scar. “She is very protective of her territory.”

“I’ve learned that now.” Soohyuk watched as the man soaked his tattered hand in a murky solution. “What is that mixture, anyway?”

“It’s a heavily diluted solution of crushed mug root, rose, and a single dragon scale of Miss Melinda’s. The oil from it acts as an antidote for her poison when used in small increments. The poison spread throughout your entire body and I’ve been soaking your hand every four hours for the last day to cycle it out.” He lifted Soohyuk’s hand from the water and wrapped a warm cloth around it. “You’re very lucky that I found you, Professor.” He smiled a coy, tight lipped smile

“Thank you for your help.” Soohyuk and the man shared eye contact for a good minute. He realized that he had yet to ask for the man’s name.

He was too wrapped up in watching the man work. The delicate way he patted at the wound on Soohyuk’s palm, the slow smoothing of cool cream around the perimeter of it, how he turned to his side to grab another tool— using it to clean out the micro pieces of dirt that the squeezing from earlier and murky solution had trouble flushing out. Every slight movement would slowly shift the suspenders off his broad shoulders until the brown, leather straps were dangling at his sides. The cut of his collar dipping low and showing plush skin.

His figure and face were exquisite. Matching the overwhelming sweet smell from his blood.

“It’s Wolfgang, by the way.” He said. He started to wipe his own hands with a new cloth.

Soohyuk’s head jerked up from watching him wipe his hands. “I’m sorry?”  
  


He smiled. “My name. It’s Wolfgang.”

Wolfgang. What a strange name for—

“Witch? You’re a witch? And your name is Wolfgang?”

Wolfgang laughed a boisterous, hearty laugh. “Who said I was a witch?” He teased. Closing the gap between him and Soohyuk. Noses almost touching. 

Wolfgang’s honey-soaked scent was too strong for Soohyuk to bear, and when Soohyuk pulled his face back, Wolfgang smirked.

“I’m kidding. I know my name is pretty odd, considering the obvious.” Wolfgang gestured to his surroundings. 

It was a jumbled cacophony of a mess. Both labelled and unlabelled jars lined the tall shelves that reached to the top of the high ceiling, dried flowers and greens hanging off the tops of window sills, various skulls and other trinkets littered the tables. It was the traditional, vintage, macabre of old, swampy women.

“You’re a man too, I think that’s the most interesting part of all this.” Soohyuk gestured to the surroundings himself, almost mocking.

“Oh?” Wolfgang stared intently at Soohyuk and licked at his lips. “Are you flirting with me?”

Soohyuk’s jaw dropped ever so slightly and shook his head in embarrassment. “No! No, I just mean to say that it’s rare! For you to be a practicing and skilled witch of this type!”  
  
Wolfgang huffed a small laugh. In the midst of the conversation, Soohyuk didn’t even realize that Wolfgang had been stitching his gash.

“Again, I’m only joking. I know it’s not common, but we exist! I’m not nearly as powerful as my mother was, but I do what I can.” Wolfgang closed the gash and finished tending to Soohyuk’s wound by wrapping his hand in fresh bandages. Snug. “Your body is still weak so I recommend that you stay here for the night. Do you sleep?”

“Occasionally.”

“Then I also recommend you do that. You can leave in the morning after I change your bandages. I’ll also prepare you something ingestible to help you finish flushing out the rest of that poison. Okay?”

“You mean it’s not all out?”  
  
“It’ll take constant care for a while to get it all out of your system. Need I remind you that the poison is deadly to you?”  
  
“Right. Sorry.”  
  
Wolfgang smiled as he stood up from his work stool and brushed his clothes off. The collar of his shirt was even lower than Soohyuk thought, revealing almost the full extent of his chest. _Who is the one flirting, again?_

“Are you hungry at all?” Wolfgang asked. He twirled at the hairs that hung against his forehead.

Soohyuk’s head jerked back in surprise. “Excuse me?”

“Do you need to eat, Professor.” There wasn’t a trail of a question in his words. Just a dry statement.

“I… Should be fine. I’ve, uh, already eaten my fill this week.” Soohyuk tried not to meet Wolfgang’s gaze. The conversation had moved into uncomfortable territory.

Wolfgang pushed his shoulder against the wide door frame of his work area. “Well, if you were to change your mind, I’ll have you know that the vampires around here love me— perhaps a little too much.”

Soohyuk couldn’t tell if Wolfgang was offering or being threatening with his words. They seemed to bite at him like venom, a complete turn around from the warmth he had just experienced. On the other hand, it really felt like he was asking _for_ Soohyuk to do something instead of simply berating his kind.

When Wolfgang walked away, he shouted from the steps that there was an extra bed up in the loft if Soohyuk were to want something more comfortable.

With the air of the room now shifted to a more somber tone, Soohyuk suddenly came to understand why Wolfgang’s home smelled so sickeningly sweet.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @/niijsiibb
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions on CC if you'd like:  
> https://curiouscat.qa/niijsiibb
> 
> See you next time <3


End file.
